


Put Some Clothes On

by Queen_MissC



Series: Time Canary One-Shots [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_MissC/pseuds/Queen_MissC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 24: "Put some clothes on".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Some Clothes On

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt, another Rip/Sara story.  
> Let me know what you think. And if you find mistakes, please point them out to me, because English isn't my first language and I'm not sure if everything I wrote down is correct. Thank you!

24\. Put some clothes on 

Rip Hunter had seen many things in his life, but this was beyond anything he could handle. He didn't care if the Waverider's airing system was malfunctioning and there were almost forty degrees on board. He would not tolerate Sara walking around in her underwear any longer.

He marched towards his office, where she was slouching on one of his couches, half asleep.

"Sara!" he shouted.

The White Canary jumped up and Rip found himself against his desk, with a knife to his throat.

He didn't blink and waited patiently for her to lower her hand. When she did, he straightened up and looked at her, pissed.

"Where did you even manage to hide that knife?" he marveled aloud. 

Sara smirked, taking a step back from him.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." 

Captain Hunter chocked, looking away and cursing himself for asking that question.

"So, Rip..." she said popping the 'p' of his name,"Why did you wake me? Other than to know where I hide my knives?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well..." he said, "Put some clothes on."

Sara's amused laugh only made him more pissed.

"Really?" she spoke suppressing a giggle.

"Really. I don't care if it's hot! You are going to put some clothes on right now! You don't see me or anyone else walking around the ship half naked all the time!" he barked annoyed.

The White Canary moved forward, putting her hands on his chest. 

"No one seems to have a problem with that," she said pushing her flushed body against his, "Am I distracting you?" 

Rip inhaled sharply, frozen in place. This woman would be the death of him one day.

"Put some clothes on!" he repeated. 

"Make me," Sara chuckled. 

"Bloody woman," he cursed under his breath. 

She smiled devilishly before stepping away from him, satisfied with her work.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room," she said, "But I can't promise that I will have clothes on." 

Captain Hunter's face was now red and it wasn't because of the heat. He watched her walk away, before bringing a hand to his temple. Like he said, she would be the death of him one day. 


End file.
